Just Admit It
by LosingReality
Summary: Sakuragi admitted his real feelings to Rukawa when something he didn't expect happened. RuHana


Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.

Warning: Unedited yet. There's a bit of OOC-ness and sorry if there are some grammatical errors. 

Status: One-shot

Just Admit It

            Sakuragi walked silently in the direction of Shohoku high. He bowed his head as he remembered the fox eyed boy. Nobody knows about his real feelings for his rival, even Hisashi Mitsui, his best friend. He felt miserable because of he was too late to tell Rukawa that he loves him. If only they were not adversaries. If only Haruko Akagi did not come into his life. If only he has the strength to tell him everything. He was too busy blaming himself for being an idiot when he bumped into someone. It was Mitsui, Rukawa's boyfriend since two days ago. They both fell loudly on the pavement. The redhead growled as he stood up to pull the older boy on his feet.

            "What were you doing? I think you should look on your way while walking," Mitsui said irritably.

            "All right…I have to go, Hisashi… excuse me," the redhead said then he resumed walking towards their school. A tear silently cascaded down his face as he walked away from his best friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes left before practice.

Inside the locker room…

            The dark haired man hugged Mitsui from behind. The scar faced boy smiled as he rested his head on the younger boy's shoulder. Sakuragi was looking at them with a hurt expression on his face. He was standing on the doorway. Rukawa and Mitsui know that the redhead was there and looking at them. They also know that Sakuragi was hurt. The fox eyed boy released the shorter man from his embrace. Mitsui turned around to face the taller boy. He was about to look at Sakuragi when Rukawa kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first but after a while he also closed his eyes and responded to the kiss.

It was a torture for the Shohoku's power forward. He thought his heart had ceased to beat. He hastily walked away as tears threatened to stream down his face again. Rukawa broke the kiss as soon as Sakuragi left. The two basketball players grinned as they stepped out of the locker room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Practice was over thirty minutes ago. Everyone had already left except for Rukawa, Sakuragi, Mitsui and Kogure. The vice captain took his eyeglasses off as he entered the locker room. Sakuragi was very busy packing his things to notice the shorter man approaching him. He gently tugged Sakuragi's shirt in a child like manner. He wants to ask the redhead if he has a problem because he noticed the strange behavior of the younger boy during their practice.

            "Is there something wrong, Hana?" Kogure asked seriously as he took a seat beside Sakuragi.

            "Huh? What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong,"

            "Come on, I know you have a problem. I noticed your strange behavior during our practice… we can talk about it," the shorter man smiled at him.

            "I said nothing, Sempai…" He said frowning. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sakuragi replied flatly then he stood up and walked out of the locker room with his bag.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After a while, Kogure stepped out of the room. He saw Rukawa and Mitsui standing on the hallway obviously waiting for him to come out. He smiled as he gradually walked towards them.

He put his eyeglasses back on then he said, "We still have to wait… he doesn't want to admit it,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sakuragi was about to walk out of the school grounds when he heard someone calling him. He sighed wearily. He just wants to go home. He just wants to sleep and forget everything had happened earlier. He knows that those things were hard to forget and accept, but he have to. He treasured his best friend and he will never betray him. He lazily stopped and turned around to see who it was. The voice that called him belongs to none other than Rukawa.

            "We're you going, Do'aho?"

            "Home, of course… why do you ask?" The redhead asked. His face was unbelievably expressionless.

            "Nothing,"

            "I'm already tired… bye Kitsune," Sakuragi smiled warmly at the dark haired young man before turning around once again. He was about to resume walking when he felt Rukawa hugged him from behind. He always wanted to feel the fox eyed boy's embrace. He loves the feeling to be cared by someone he loves. He wants to stay like that forever in Rukawa's arms but he suddenly remembered about Mitsui and the dark haired man's relationship.

            "Why are you doing this to me, Rukawa?" The redhead asked. Pain was evident in his voice.

            Rukawa released the redhead then he asked, "What do you mean?"

            "I want to forget everything about you, Rukawa but… I can't… I want run away from all of you but still I can't… Do you know why?" He asked the older boy.

            "No,"

            After a while, Sakuragi turned around to face the man he loves with tear stained face. "Because I love you and I don't want to lose you… but you are not mine… my best friend owns you,"

            Rukawa smiled at him. He was glad that finally, the redhead admitted that he loves him.

            "Nobody owns me but you, Hanamichi," the dark haired man said seriously.

            "You mean…"

            The fox eyed boy laughed softly then he said, "Yeah, we're not lovers… I just want you to…" He paused.

            "I just want you to admit that you also love me… Mitsui is nothing to me but a good friend and… Kogure actually owns him… he just helped me," Rukawa continued smiling.

            "But… what about the kiss?" Sakuragi asked.

            "Oh, the kiss in the locker room? It was nothing… We have to do it or I will never have you, Hanamichi," the dark haired man answered gently.

            Sakuragi smiled sincerely. "Hisashi didn't tell me about him and Kogure… I'll teach him a lesson,"

            "You don't have to… I want them to shut their mouth until you tell me that you love me,"

            Sakuragi sighed. "All right, I'll forgive him now and I won't teach him a lesson… I love you," The red haired young man smiled.

            "I know… I love you too," Rukawa leaned slowly to kiss the redhead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "What do you think Min-kun? We made it right?" Mitsui asked his real lover.

            "Yeah… definitely," Kogure answered as he kissed his lover on the lips.

OWARI

Author's Notes: This is my second fic hope you liked it. Thanks to those who reviewed my last fic I really appreciate it. What do you think of this story? Please review and tell me.


End file.
